Text Masters
by WaterAngel-Alyssa
Summary: "Hey Kairi!" "Yeah Sora?" "We're gonna be in a fanfiction!" "Oh, really? What's it about?" "It's about our wacky adventures that are full of friendship, romance, and most of all humor, all in text form!" "Sounds awesome!" "DUH! let's go!"
1. 1: Stalker

Chapter One: Stalker

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Unknown Number<p>

Did you know you're being stalked right now?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Unknown Number  
>From: Kairi<p>

Who is this?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Unknown Number<p>

Who do you think, Kairi?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Unknown Number  
>From: Kairi<p>

If you're a stalker, my best friend Sora will come after you!

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Unknown Number<p>

Uh, Kai. I don't want to beat myself up.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Unknown Number  
>From: Kairi<p>

Sora?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Unknown Number<p>

Heeheehee...

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Unknown Number  
>From: Kairi<p>

SORA! D

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

XD ya

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

SORA! You almost gave me a heart attack!

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

XD ha ha! You should have seen the look on your face, Kairi!

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

That's not funny, Sora!

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

X3

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S* 


	2. 2: I dunno

Chapter two: I dunno

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Where'd you get a cell phone anyway?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Oh. the king gave it to me incase he ever needed us. He gave one to Riku too, but Riku already has one. So we took turns smashing the first one.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Uh…why?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Cuz its fun 8D

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

I'm sure it is, Sora…but I meant what you txted about the king? What would he need you two for?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

I dunno

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

and why did Riku have a cell phone when you didn't?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Ah, my mom wouldn't let me have one.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Why not? They're really useful.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

She thinks they attract aliens, so she won't let me have one.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

…

Huh!

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

I dunno 


	3. 3: Monday

Chapter 3: Monday

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Are you ready for Monday?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Umm…depends. What's Monday?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

School, of course.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Wha? No one told me I have to go!

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Why would you think you wouldn't? You've always gone.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

y-yeah, but I thought that being the savior of all the worlds would make me an exception to school…

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Well you thought wrong. Sorry Sora but you have to go to school like everyone else.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

D': why?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Because you get to learn?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

PFFT

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Because you get to spar in P.E.?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Next

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Because you get to see all your friends?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Kairi, I don't want to go to school, and there's nothing you can say to get me to go.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Orly?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Ya, rly

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

What if I told you that the girls have to wear mini skirts, including me?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Sora?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora <p>

I'll be there early


	4. 4: Facepalm

Chapter Four: Facepalm

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Hey Kai, what's the answer to number 2?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

You know you're not supposed to text me during a test, right? And you can't ask me for the answer, that's cheating.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

So can you tell me?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

No. I'm sorry, but you should have studied.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Today's my 1st day back in more then a year, I didn't know we were going to have a test! D8

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Alright, I'll tell you.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Great! ^^ What is it?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

It's 'I'm a lazy bum'. Go ahead and write that in the name blank too.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Alright, I got it down. So what's the answer to number 3?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Kairi? How come you just hit your forehead like that? 


	5. 5: Familiar

Chapter 5: Familiar

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Have you ever heard of Haley Joel Osment?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Yah. Why?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Ppl keep sayin I sound like him, and I want to know if its good or not.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

You know that 'I see dead people' kid?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

That little kid from the sixth sense?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

That's Haley Joel Osment.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

…so I should be taking this as a compliment?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

If that's what you want to think, Haley. 


	6. 6: Paranoid

Chapter Six: Paranoid

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Sora<p>

Riku! Have you seen Kairi?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Riku<p>

Relax Sora, she had to go to the bathroom.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Sora<p>

Oh…good, I was worried.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Riku<p>

X3 you've gotten paranoid after what happened with the organization

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Sora<p>

Can you blame me? It's getting difficult for me to leave Kairi by herself.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Riku<p>

I understand, I worry sometimes too. But that doesn't mean you have to become her stalker

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Sora<p>

I am not a stalker! (No matter what Kairi tells you) I'm just worried about our friend, that's all.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Riku<p>

And now you're a stalker in denial.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Sora<p>

Huh?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Riku<p>

To me, Kairi's a friend. To you? Nope.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Sora<p>

Are you saying she's not my friend?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Riku<p>

No. I'm saying you like her more then a friend.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Sora<p>

Ya, she's my best friend.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Riku<p>

*sigh* you LIKE her.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Sora<p>

We've…cleared that up.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Riku<p>

Let me say this before I come over there and smack some sense into you. I'll say it slowly so you can understand. YOU-ARE-IN-LOVE-WITH-KAIRI

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Sora<p>

Wh-What! That's ridiculous

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Riku<p>

I have other things to do, so I'm not going to convince you (though I know I'm right) So ttyl

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Sora<p>

Wait! What do you mean I'm in love with Kairi!

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Sora<p>

Riku?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Sora<p>

Hello?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Sora<p>

RIKU! I'm not gonna quit txtin you until you tell me what you mean.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Riku<p>

Just go find Kairi -_-

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Sora<p>

I can't, she's in the girls bathroom.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Riku<p>

Then go in there!

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Sora<p>

…

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Sora<p>

Okay.


	7. 7: What friends are for

Chapter 7: What are friends for?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

What were you thinking?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

I was worried about you, and Riku said you were in the bathroom, but I had to make sure…

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

It's sweet that you were worried about me, but you shouldn't barge into the girls bathroom like that. You made a lot of female enemies today.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

I could tell from the way they threw their tampons at me *shivers*

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Yeah…don't tick off a girl.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Especially one whose PMSing. D':

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

I hope you've learned your lesson.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

I did. Never go into a girls bathroom, especially when a couple happen to be changing.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

You saw girls changing?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

NO! I covered my eyes!

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Apparently that didn't stop them from attempting to claw your eyes out.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Yeah…thanks for pulling that big girl off of me, by the way ^^;

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

What are friends for? :) just don't do anything stupid like that again.

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

^^; 


	8. 8: Hair Gel

Chapter 8: Hair gel

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

KAIRI!

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Hm?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

I'M OUT OF HAIR GEL! DX

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

…and?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

MY HAIR IS TERRIBLE WITHOUT HAIR GEL! I CAN'T GET FANGIRLS WITH THIS!

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

You have fangirls? I thought it was Riku who had the fangirls? (Who…still stalk him to school, btw)

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Yeah, of course. I've been getting a lot more attention from girls since I saved the world. Cool huh? ^^

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Yeah…sure. I guess so…

And your hair can't be THAT bad without hair gel.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

*PICTURE*

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Oh my…Gosh! H-Holy Hearts, is that even possible?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

I KNOW! TT-TT

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

O-Okay, calm down, I'll call Roxas. You know he has PLENTY of hair gel.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

I should have thought of that! He almost uses as much as me.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Well he is your Nobody. And don't worry, I'll come over and help you fix it ^^

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

c: thanks Kairi. I owe you one.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

^^ no problem. 


	9. 9: Bunnies!

Chapter Nine: Shopping Plans

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

I'm bored.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Sorry

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

You wanna hang out? I got nothing to do

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Sure. Selphie and I were about to go shopping. You can come with us! ^^

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

U-Uh…You sure you wouldn't rather just come over, I got a new video game yesterday-

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

You said you wanted to hang out. Well, I need to go shopping, and I don't want to change my plans, Selphie would be upset

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Y-You and Selphie are hardcore shoppers! Last time I went with you guys, I watched you and her take down a 30 year old woman to get to the shoes!

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

They were on sale!

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Don't make me go ;-;

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Please? I'll buy you ice cream?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Kairi, that only works for Roxas.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Yeah, Xion gets him to do a lot with Ice cream. And a couple other things.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Aren't they dating?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Yah, they are. But don't try and change the subject.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

I'm not, I'm not…

Anyway, if I go, can we go to the arcade?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Sora, have I ever passed up the arcade?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

No you have not. Which is why you're my best friend c:

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Heh. We'll go to the pet shop too. They got new baby bunnies! 8D

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Bunnies! 8D

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Bunnies ^^

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

I'm there 8D

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Kairi<p>

Lol


	10. 10: Figures

Chapter 10: ...Figures

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Kairi<p>

We can't find Sora.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Riku<p>

Where'd you last see him?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Kairi<p>

Selphie and I went to go shopping for tampons and Sora ran off screaming. I think the incident with the girls bathroom left him scarred for life.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Riku<p>

Yep. Sora will forever be afraid of tampons. That's a new one, I'll have to add it to the phobia list.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Kairi<p>

I guess so. Lol Where do you think he is?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Riku<p>

Did you look in the pet store?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Kairi<p>

Yes

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Riku<p>

Arcade?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Kairi<p>

Yes

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Riku<p>

Hair products?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Kairi<p>

That was the first place we looked. The manager said he bought 10 tons of hair gel then left.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Riku<p>

Figures. That's where he spends all his munny.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Kairi<p>

Yep.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Riku<p>

Did you check the Disney store? He loves that place.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Kairi<p>

No, we haven't checked there yet.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Riku<p>

Well that's probably where he is.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Kairi<p>

Thanks Riku, but we found him on the marry-go-round.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Riku<p>

…

Again, figures. 


	11. 11: Tampons

Chapter 11: Hey. ...Tampons.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Riku<p>

Hey Sora?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Sora<p>

Yeah?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Sora<p>

Tampons.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Riku  
>From: Sora<p>

STOP THAT!

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Riku<p>

XD 


	12. 12: Innduendo

Chapter 12: Innuendo

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Roxas  
>From: Sora<p>

Gah, I'm exhausted…

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Roxas<p>

Nice to know.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Roxas  
>From: Sora<p>

I've been with Kairi all night

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Roxas<p>

I really don't care.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Roxas  
>From: Sora<p>

Seriously, I'm exhausted! Kairi's hardcore, Rox, I didn't think she could tire me out like that…Well, we did go for a long time.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Roxas<p>

…

Wait, what?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Roxas  
>From: Sora<p>

I don't know how she convinced me to do it, but I guess Kairi knows how to tempt me.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Roxas<p>

…uhh…

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Roxas  
>From: Sora<p>

I mean, I didn't know what to do at first, but Kairi said I'm a natural.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Roxas<p>

Sh-Shouldn't you be talking to Riku about this sort of thing?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Roxas  
>From: Sora<p>

Nah, he doesn't like shopping stories.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Roxas<p>

…wait, what?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Roxas  
>From: Sora<p>

Shopping. Kairi and I went shopping with Selphie at the mall. She said I was a natural shopper. Well, sure, but I'm still tired.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Roxas<p>

…

Oh.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Roxas  
>From: Sora<p>

What did you think I was talking about?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Roxas<p>

...  
>Nothin...<p> 


	13. 13: Answer Me

Chapter 13: Answer me

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Um…why are you avoiding me?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

You didn't sit with me and Riku at lunch, and you wouldn't even look at me during class. I held the door open for you, and you slammed it behind you when I tried to follow. (I'll forgive you for my possibly broken nose, btw)

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Kairi?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Is it that time of the month? Because I'll keep my distance if you need me too…

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Did I do something wrong?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Kairi  
>From: Sora<p>

Please answer me, Kai :( 


	14. 14: Forgot

Chapter 14: Forgot

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Selphie  
>From: Sora<p>

Selphie, can you tell me why Kairi's avoiding me?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Selphie<p>

Are you so dense that you can't figure it out?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Selphie  
>From: Sora<p>

…

Yes.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Selphie<p>

dummy! Her birthday was yesterday, and you didn't remember!

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Selphie  
>From: Sora<p>

I forgot! Ah, I had it on my calendar, but I guess I didn't see it…

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Selphie<p>

I thought you'd be able to remember your true love's birthday.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Selphie  
>From: Sora<p>

Wait, my what!

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Selphie<p>

Kairi! Your true love, dummy! Did you forget her name too?

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Selphie  
>From: Sora<p>

No, I didn't forget her name! XP And enough about me and Kairi, its getting annoying…

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Selphie<p>

Whatever. You better make this up to her, Sora

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Selphie  
>From: Sora<p>

What's the big deal? I just forgot her birthday, that's no reason to ditch me…

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Selphie<p>

It is when you've been best friends since you were 4, and been in love since you were 10.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Selphie  
>From: Sora<p>

Selphie, if you say anything else about my relationship with Kairi, I will break your jump rope.

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Selphie<p>

:P fine, I won't. But you better step it up mister! I'll get you if you don't make this up to her!

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Selphie  
>From: Sora<p>

I was going to anyway. I still can't believe I forgot, I had something really special planned this year…

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Sora  
>From: Selphie<p>

Well get on it!

*K*I*N*G*D*O*M* *H*E*A*R*T*S*

To: Selphie  
>From: Sora<p>

I am. Gtg, I'll be busy for a while 


End file.
